The Story of Two Friends
by candyluvr
Summary: Kyle's mom dies in a fire after suffering through illness. Kyle comes back from a mental hospital to find out the fire may not have been accident. He sees paranormal images, which make him freaked out. based on the uninvited, no pairings. SHOCK ENDING
1. Coming Home

_I know I'm supposed to be working on Cartman Luvvvvs Wendy, but this came into my head and I wanted to write it out. This is based on the movie the Uninvited (American one) so if you've seen that you get the basic plot that's gonna happen. If you haven't, be prepared for 'horror', swearing, a murder mystery, and a shocking ending._

_Yes, there is one OC. But for this story, there has to be. Just imagine she's one of those background characters in South Park._

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the Uninvited, blah blah blah._

Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny are sitting down in the Broflovski's house, boringly watching Terrance and Phillip. Kyle calls out for his home's new nanny, Lesley Cox. "Lesley! Get me and my friends some popcorn!" There is no answer, so Kyle grunts and goes to get it himself.

He hears his mother's bell, which is used to notify Gerald and Kyle when she needs them. Sheila can't speak, nor can she walk - she has a rare terminal disease and is living in the mother-in-law house.

He skips getting the popcorn and goes out the front door, powerwalking to the smaller home. He's about a hundred feet from it when he hear's a sickening BOOM and sees it burst into flames.

"MOOOM!" Kyle screams, tears flowing out of his eyes. "MOOM!" Stan, Cartman and Kenny come out, putting a hand on his shoulders, as Gerald and Lesley come out.

Two days later, after his mother's funeral, Kyle's in the bathroom, crying. He suddenly sees a piece of glass, and lets it touch his wrist. When he gets a chill, he cuts deep, blood pouring out of his wrists. He screams in pain, and his father finds him in a pool of his own blood, which Kyle is desperately trying to clean up with a rag.

Kyle is rushed to the emergency room, and after staying there, Gerald thinks over it and decides Kyle should go to a mental institute.

It's been six months since that incident.

Kyle wakes up one morning, smiling and bubbly. Today's the day he gets to go home, out of this rathole. He doesn't feel he's actually crazy. He just went hysterical after his mom died. He grabs a suitcase full of his stuff, and walked out like the happy nine year old he was before all this happened.

He walks out of the building, sneering at the workers there and sees his dad's car. "Dad!" Kyle says, then he sees Ike. "Ky-le!" Ike runs up to Kyle, hugging him.

Kyle gets his dad to put the suitcase in the trunk, then hops in the front seat. Kyle sees his dad glance over at Kyle's scars, but Kyle quickly turns over his wrists, glaring at him.

The drive home was pretty silent, except for Ike rambling on and on.

Gerald stops at a red light, then reaches into the backseat and grabs a book. "Kyle; I forgot to show you this. I finally wrote and published that novel I told you about." Kyle smiles, looking at the cover. "Turn to the dedication page."

He sees the small font typed on the clean neat page, reading, "Dedicated to my sons; Kyle and Ike, and my wife, Sheila." Kyle's face gleams when he sees his and Ike's name, but then saddens when he sees his mom's name.

"Now Kyle, I have something to tell you. You remember Lesley, right?" Kyle nods, not liking where this is going. "Well, she's kinda...my girlfriend."

If Kyle was older than nine, he would've swore into his dad's face and chewed him out right there. But Kyle just gulps, nodding. "Um....I'm happy for you dad," he lies, and his father can see it.

There's another awkward silence, and finally, the three turn into the home. Kyle gets out right away, running into the house. He runs up to his room, and collapses into his bed.

After about ten minutes of lying down in it, Kyle gets up, and goes to the backyard, and gets on Ike's swing. He blankly swings back and forth when he hears someone loudly yell in his ear, "BOO!"

Kyle slips off the swing, hitting his head hard. He turns around to see Stan giggling.

"Sta-an!" Kyle groans, getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. The two hug. "Geez dude, you left me here with fatass and Kenny!" Kyle giggles. "And then I was alone for the past month, since the two went to some basketball summer camp." Kyle nodded, then laughed at the sight of Cartman playing basketball.

"So, thanks a lot." Stan walks away, leaving Kyle confused. "Wait?! What?!" Kyle follows him, tackling him. "Oww! Get off of me!" Kyle does so. "Well, for leaving me 'cuz you had to get all angsty and slit your wrists." Kyle rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry dude, but I don't see your mom dieing right in front of your eyes!" Stan nods.

"Sorry, it's just I've missed you a lot."

"It's okay, I have too. You think I had a blast? I had some creepy therapist asking me, 'What's troubling you that made you do that sort of thing?' and I feel like saying, 'Uhhh, I don't know, my mom freakin' died?!'"

Stan and Kyle go inside the new mother in law house, and Kyle frowns. "So...this is what my dad built?" Stan nods. It's a lot different than the old mother in law house, but Kyle walks out, sad.

_Kind of weird, abrupt ending, but I didn't want to go farther. Next scene will have some 'horror' in it._

_Oh, and I know the Broflovski's have no mother-in-law house, but I just did that for this story._


	2. Little Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the Uninvited. The only thing in here that's mine is Lesley Cox the OC but I don't care if you use her or whatever. Not that you would anyway._

Kyle walked back to his porch, sighing and sitting down on it. Stan followed after him, and took a seat next to him.

The two were silent for awhile until Stan coughed, and said, "Um...Kyle, they moved your mom's body."

Kyle turned his head, not responding, and waited for Stan to finish his sentence. When he didn't, Kyle asked, "Where?"

Stan thought about it for awhile, then shook his head. "I don't know, it's somewhere in Denver I think."

The two were silent for awhile, and Kyle stared at the woods. He then noticed something behind the trees.

"Stan, what's that?" Kyle pointed, and Stan turned his attention. "What? I don't see anything."

Kyle focused his eyes on the 'thing', and saw it was a little girl with sloppy red hair, standing behind the tree. She was only about six or seven, and she was glaring at him. He noticed she was heavily bruised.

"Dude, the little girl." Stan rolled his eyes. "Don't try to mess with my mind, seriously. There is no one fucking there."

Kyle saw the little girl turn her head slightly to reveal that her head wasn't _completely_ attached to her neck. She walked off farther into the woods, and Kyle screamed, getting up and running into the house.

Stan followed him, grabbing Kyle's shoulders. "Kyle!" he yelled. He continued screaming. "KYLE!" He slapped his face, causing him to stop.

"What's wrong?" came out the nanny/Gerald's new girlfriend, Lesley. She had long blonde hair with brown eyes.

"N-nothing." Kyle lied. "I'm gonna go upstairs and read."

"Do you want any food?" she yelled to him as he walked his way upstairs. "No!" he yelled back, and Stan followed him.

They closed the door behind them, and Kyle was still shaking. "Kyle?" asked Stan, coming closer to him. "There was a girl. Her head was almost freakin' off." he said coldly, as if not in tune with Stan or the world.

Stan didn't answer, but heard his cell phone ring. He answered it. "Hey mom," Kyle could hear Stan's mom talking to him. "Oh okay. Bye." Stan clicked the phone off. "Sorry dude, my mom wants me home. See you later, bye."

Stan opened the door, and Kyle could hear his footsteps down the stairs. Kyle stared up at the ceiling, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

He heard a moaning voice whisper, "Kyyyyleeee." He turned, looking for the source of the noise, but he saw the little girl lying in his bed, with a pool of blood surrounding her. He blinked, and she was gone.

_Short, and I know it wasn't scary, but it's kinda hard to 'write' horror._

_Reviews make me happy, please review!_


	3. Bruises

_Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own South Park or Uninvited, never will...blahblahblah._

Kyle stared at the bed stupidly, then ran to the door, which closed and locked.

His eye's widened, scared. He proceeded to bang on the door, screaming, "HEEEELP! HEEELP! LET ME FREAKIN' OUT OF HERE!"

Kyle looked at his knuckles after several minutes of banging and no one helping him. They were bleeding. "Help! Please!" his whining softened after awhile, as he lost his breath. "Pleaseee."

Then he heard the soft airy footsteps behind him.

Kyle shivered, and then slowly turned his head, like someone does when the killer is approaching them, and they really don't want to look but have to.

When he finally got his body turned all the way, he froze, and his eyes widened. "Ahhhhhhh....AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ghost behind him was the little girl, but her hair had turned black, and she was full of blood and her skin was pale gray. She was twitching her neck which was half off, and coming towards Kyle at 'full speed'.

"Please God, let me out! Goddammit LET ME OUT!" Tears fell down his eyes, and he heard a sickening growl, then everything went black.

The next morning he woke up on the floor, with a tremendous headache. Standing over him was Lesley, and Gerald.

"Kyle, what the heck happened to you?" Gerald asked with a groan. Kyle tried to get up, but fell down.

Lesley held out her hand and pulled Kyle up, and then he turned to the mirror.

His left eye had a black ring around it, plus his cheek looked pretty banged up too. The right side of his neck had...two teeth marks, something he was sure wouldn't go well with his dad, and his arm was slightly puffy.

"Jesus Christ Kyle, what the hell did you do?" Kyle just shook his head, saying, "I don't remember anything, just everything turning black." With that, he went to the bathroom to put cold water on his face.

He then came out, going into the living room and sitting down, watching T.V. He heard a knock on the door.

"LESLEY CAN YOU OPEN THAT?!" he screamed, but he heard no response. Shrugging, he got up and answered the door.

Stan was standing there with a cheesy grin on his face, holding two tickets. "I got tickets to see the world's most famous magician. Wanna come?"

Kyle lifted an eyebrow. Since when did Stan wanna see a magician? He then heard someone coming down the stairs. "Kyle, what are you doing?" asked Lesley before she was in view. "Um...going out somewhere with my friend! Bye!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out before Lesley even got a good look at him.

Stan handed him his ticket, and then he noticed it was fake. "What the hell, dude?" Stan laughed. "I just had to get you outta the house."

Kyle nodded, and then Stan whispered something in his ear. "I was talking to Kenny the other day, and he said that Cartman knew what happened the night of the fire. You should really call him, he was really secretive about it."

_Okay, the OC for this story's name is Lesley Cox. There is a new OC story and they wanted an oc character, so I put in a totally different person under the same name! So, if you see that same exact name in an OC story, it is a totally different girl! I was just being really stupid!_

_Anyway, please R&R!_


	4. Calling Cartman

_Oh my gawd, i haven't updated in forever! Sorry! I had so many exams to take. But now I'm outta school for the summer, so I have plenty of time 2 update!_

_With that, I give you chapter four of this story._

_Disclaimer: Don't own South Park or Uninvited. I do own Lesley, but I don't care less if you would use her or not._

The next day, Kyle woke up. It was Saturday, but Kyle didn't really pay attention to days when it was the summer. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what the date was today.

He then remembered that he was supposed to call Cartman, who was still at basketball camp. He grabbed his cell phone and looked through his contacts. Cartman was listed under 'fatass'.

Kyle pressed the call button, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello?!" Cartman answered, it sounded like he was out of breath.

"Fatass?" Kyle greeted, and he could hear Cartman groaned. "What do you waunt now, Kahl? I'm in the middle of a game."

"Yeah yeah, Cartman, they probably don't even want you out there." Cartman growled.

"Anyway, I was talking to..." he wanted to say Stan, but decided saying Kenny would be better, even though he had no idea why. "Kenny, and he said you knew what happened the night of the fire."

Kyle could hear Cartman yell to someone, probably his team, "I'LL BE BACK IN 5!"

"Yeah, I did. I followed you outside, and I was just about to grab your shoulder but then I saw what happened."

"Look, I can't talk right now. Call me back, okay?" With that, Cartman ended the call.

_yeah, short, but i promise that the next chapter won't be a filler like this one._

_and there will be an update within the next three days!_


End file.
